Turning Point
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Dom never saw Letty as anything more than part of the team, until one night be sees her in a completely different light. Dotty.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, so I'm starting _another _story because this couple is so freakin' amazing! Sexy as hell! Hope you guys like it :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF characters...I'd be screwing Vin Diesel right now if I did..._

"How is it that you have never slept with him? He's _gorgeous _and you live together?" Giselle Harabo asked in disbelief. She looked over her bottle of beer at Dominic Toretto, who was standing with a few of his friends by the open front door. "God, I just want to lick him from head to toe." Leticia Ortiz raised an eyebrow as she took a long drink from her bottle.

"He's my _friend, _Gi. Unlike you, the rest of us don't just sleep with anyone with a dick," Letty grinned and Giselle jabbed her elbow into her side. "_You're _a slut."

"I would be whatever he would wanted me to be," Giselle smirked as Dom lifted his eyes and shot a half smile in their direction. Letty rolled her eyes.

"You're unbelievable," she stated. "And clearly horny. Go get laid." Giselle gave a one shouldered shrug.

"I think I might do just that," the Israeli girl grinned and disappeared into the crowd of party goers around her. When Letty turned back to her right, Dom was there, leaning against the doorframe beside her. Letty tilted her head to the side and shook her head when she realized Dom was looking after Giselle, his eyes glued to her ass.

"You are insatiable," she muttered and Dom grinned down at her.

"Your friend's hot," he replied.

"Her boobs are smaller than a C cup and her IQ is above 85. I don't think she's your type," Letty teased. Dom shrugged and slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side.

"I'm getting older, Let. Maybe my tastes are evolving." Letty raised her eyebrows as Dom's attention was stolen away by a blonde who was dancing in the centre of the room with her brunette friend. They were twined around each other and when their lips met, she felt Dom straighten up beside her. She rolled her eyes up at him and he smirked down at her.

"Or maybe not," Letty replied.

"Hey, I'm only human," Dom grinned. "However, if you're offering me an alternative..." he raised his eyebrows at her and Letty glared up at him, pulling away from his arm. "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying!" He laughed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Bro, I would eat you for breakfast. You're used to the blonde bimbo sex and trust me, I'm much more woman than they are." Dom rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Whatever you say, Let," he grinned as he pulled away from her and made his way over to the two girls. Letty rolled her eyes and breathed out heavily as Dom's deep voice hypnotized the two girls, turning to goo under his gaze.

Boy was too charming for his own good.

She made her way from the room and out onto the porch, sitting down next to Leon Eppes and Jesse Lomas, who were both smoking. Leon offered her a cigarette but the eighteen year old just shook her head, stretching out her legs and leaning against Leon. The music from inside was just as loud outside, and her foot tapped out to the beat. Jesse was going on about some chick he had been eying up, a petite brunette with apparently no gag reflex. Letty raised her eyebrows at him and he just shrugged.

"You're not the only girl in our lives, Let," Jesse joked as he snuffed out the butt of his cigarette. Letty punched him lightly on the arm.

"Maybe not, but I'm the only one who actually sticks around with you losers," she reminded him. Jesse grinned at her one last time before getting up and making his way back into the house. She turned to Jesse.

"You not got anyone to warm your bed tonight?" She teased.

"Why? You offering?" Leon grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Really, Leon? I would expect that from Vince, not you."

"Guess I've had more to drink that I thought."

"You're a douche," Letty murmured as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Leon let out a short laugh. Despite the relationship that Letty had with the boys, just as one of the bros, they had been noticing the fact that she was turning into a woman and it had raised a few comments. Letty had ignored most of them, until one week Vince had cheekily suggested that she take off her shirt like the rest of them when the garage had heated up to the point where it felt they were going to melt. He had been hobbling around for the next few days with a bruise spread over his left foot from where she had 'accidentally' dropped a heavy metal toolbox.

"Hey, you guys sweet as with shutting this shit down?" Dom's voice sounded from behind them. "Mia's already started telling people to pack it up. I'm heading upstairs." The two on the front porch looked behind him to where the two girls from earlier where waiting for him. Letty shook her head slightly and didn't respond.

"Go have fun, brother," Leon laughed. Dom grinned at the two of them and reached down to pull a strand of Letty's hair playfully before heading back into the house.

"You better get back in there, man," Letty told him, amusement laced in her voice. "You probably only have another half an hour to find someone to take upstairs." Leon gave a nonchalant nod of his head, but she noted the way he got up and quickly went inside. She shook her, grinning after him.

She had been living with these boys for too long.

* * *

Dom stumbled out of his room around four o'clock that morning. The two girls were fast asleep in his bed and he had woken up with a splitting headache. He made his way downstairs and then halted when he heard hushed talking in the lounge. The house was dark and he thought that his sister had made sure that everyone had headed home. He looked around the corner, into the lounge, and frowned slightly when he saw a guy in the middle of the room, his back to Dom. There was a softer voice, obviously a girl, and Dom frowned even deeper when he realized the guy was shirtless.

He was about to step into the lounge and kick them out, assuming it was two people from the party who had decided to get it on in his lounge. But then the guy took a few steps back toward the couch and Dom realized that the girl was Letty. She was standing there in just her bra and underwear, her hair tumbling down her back and the moon casting shadows over her body. Dom's eyes raised as Letty took a few steps closer to the guy, saying something that he couldn't quite catch. She was standing directly in front of the guy now, bending slightly down and he was reaching up and then they were kissing. Dom was frozen to the spot, unable to tear his eyes away from the girl he had known since she was six, who he had thought he had known like the back of his hand. Letty straightened up and undone her bra, letting it fall to the ground, and Dom's eyes widened even more.

If she caught him there, he knew she would kick his ass into next month. But for some reason he just couldn't move away.

Letty straddled the guy and was kissing him again, swivelling her hips hard against him. His hands were tracing down her sides, over her ass, before they settled on her hips and pulled her flush against his body.

It was then that Dom heard Letty moan.

The soft sound coming from the Latina's mouth as she tipped her head backwards, the guy with her running kisses from her collarbone up her neck seemed to shock Dom to his senses. He took a step backwards and then another, before turning and quickly going back upstairs. He didn't go back into his room, not wanting to wake the two girls in his bed—not out of courtesy but because he just didn't want to deal with them. He leaned against the vanity cabinet in the bathroom, looking down blankly at the ground.

He wasn't stupid, he knew that Letty had sex. He still remembered her coming home a few weeks after she had turned sixteen with a hickey on her neck. The boys had been relentless with their teasing until she had given Vince Martin a black eye. There had been a couple nights in the weekends when she hadn't come home, but they had never asked her about it. Unlike the boys, Letty didn't talk about her sexual exploits in the garage. She would roll her eyes and ignore them when they started on their latest lay. He had just never _thought _about her having sex.

Obviously he should have, given the girl downstairs definitely knew what she was doing.

And it shouldn't bother him.

It shouldn't have him clenching his fists at his sides.

But it did.

And he had no clue why.

_Okay guys, let me know what you think through a review, if I should carry on._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so the response to this was overwhelming! And it puts a lot of pressure on! Haha. I was planning on editing this a lot more, adding stuff in, but I just got a new job and I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, so I figured I'd just give you guys what I had and hoped I didn't let you down! Enjoy._

Dom wasn't sure how he was meant to act the next morning. Everything was just so _normal_. Once everyone had managed to shake the worst of their hangovers, they made their way down to the corner diner. The greasy burgers and salty chips were the best cure for hangovers, and the milkshakes were to die for. Letty and Mia were laughing and talking about something that had happened last night—and as much as Dom was trying to listen in on their conversation, he didn't hear any mention of a guy. Jesse was proudly talking about a chick that had no gag reflex, and Leon was telling him he was full of shit. It was probably the first time Dom wasn't joining in—wasn't even laughing. All he could do was think about Letty and the way she had been acting last night.

He wondered; if she was acting this casual now, no mention whatsoever of a guy, then how many other times had it happened that he didn't know about?

And then he had to catch himself. It was none of his business who the hell Letty was fucking. Sure, he was surprised. But then he wouldn't have expected anything less from her. If she was going around, advertising her sexuality, then she would have been like all those other skanks that he was with. She wouldn't have been Letty. She could make dirty jokes as bad as the rest of them, but she had never actually referred to any of her own run ins. And he had never been curious about it until now.

"Yo, Dom? You with us, brother?" Vince laughed, waving his hand in front Dom's face. The rest of the table looked up at Dom, grins on their faces.

"He's still dreaming out the two sluts he laid last night," Letty commented wryly, a smirk crossing her face. The boys laughed and Mia crinkled up her nose at the image.

"What about you, Let?" Dom asked abruptly, a small grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. "You get laid last night?"

"Oooh," Vince chortled. One of Letty's eyebrows quirked upward, surprised at the turn in conversation. Dom continued staring at her and she tried to relax her face into an easy going grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked before turning back to Mia and carrying on their conversation. The boys started up again but Dom couldn't drag his eyes away from Letty now. He thought about her question and his answer was he wished he hadn't what he had last night.

Because there was no way he could erase that from his memory, or change the way it had made him feel. As they made their way out of the diner and to their cars, Letty paused at the entrance, bending down and re-tying her shoe lace. Dom couldn't help but stop and look back, and a frown creased his forehead as he took in her bent over position. With any other girl, he wouldn't feel guilty about looking. But it was _Letty_. And checking her out—those tight shorts gripping her curved ass—felt like he was doing something wrong. When she straightened up, she caught his gaze, and one of her eyebrows raised as she realized what he had been doing.

"You looking at my ass, Toretto?" She asked disbelieving. He decided to try and play it off.

"Girl in tiny ass shorts bends over and I'm _not _supposed to check her out?" Letty rolled her eyes at him.

"If I catch you doing it again, I'll break your nose," she warned him as she walked past him toward the car park.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me!" Dom shouted after her.

* * *

"Yo, Mia," Dom caught his sisters arm as she began to leave the kitchen. She raised her eyebrows at her brother. "There was a guy sneaking out of here this morning. You cheating on Brian?" Mia let out a short laugh.

"Really, Dom? You going to try that with me?" She rolled her eyes, turning to go back up the stairs. "Probably the guy that Letty's seeing. Jacob or something."

"Letty's seeing someone?" Letty having sex was one thing. Letty in a serious relationship with someone was something else entirely. Mia grinned as she turned around to face her brother.

"What, you thought she would wait around for you forever?" She obviously read the confusion on his face because she glanced toward the lounge, obviously to make sure no one else could hear them, before coming back down the stairs to her brother. "Everyone knew that Letty had a thing for you a year ago. You just never seemed interested." Dom raised an eyebrow.

"She's almost three years younger than me, Mia," he replied. Although, as he thought about it, nineteen and twenty-two didn't sound too bad. "And she was always just one of the guys."

"Well, whatever," Mia shrugged. "There's this guy that she started seeing a few weeks ago, she actually met him at the garage."

"At the garage?"

"Yeah, he brought his car in to get fixed or some shit." Dom's eyebrows raised.

"She's with a guy who can't fix his own car?" He asked in disbelief. Mia rolled her eyes.

"Maybe she just likes his, oh I don't know, _personality_?" Dom snorted. Or maybe she just liked his dick, he thought, remembering last night.

"Why didn't she tell us?"

"Because you guys would give her a hard time—you'd give _him _a hard time. It's only been a few weeks, Dom. She'll tell you guys when she's ready," Mia narrowed her eyes. "Why do you care?" Dom was taken off guard by her question.

"What do you mean, 'why do I care'? She's my family, she lives in my house. I want to know what's going on." The excuse sounded weak even to his ears. A devilish smirk crossed over Mia's face, and he knew from the expression on her face that no good was going to come out once she opened her mouth. She got that look on her face whenever she was up to something.

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"Bullshit!" She let out a laugh. "You like her!"

"Now _that's _bullshit," Dom backed away from his sister, going back into the lounge.

_I hope I didn't let you guys down!_

_Leave a review, let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_This was such an awkward chapter to write, the whole introduction thing. I hope you guys like it!_

One of the good things about being the boss in a busy workplace was that there was always things to do to take up his mind. Dom was never left to his thoughts when they were in the garage, and when his staff consisted of three boys who would goof off all day if they were left to their own devices, he could have his hands full. But even though they were busy, and Vince and Leon kept getting into an argument about some red head they both wanted to nail next week, his eyes and thoughts kept drifting over to Letty. Now that he knew she was seeing someone, he could actually pick up on subtle differences in her behaviour. She was on her phone more. She always had her phone on her before, but she would hardly ever use it, given the people that she would usually contact would be the ones she was working with. When she checked it, sometimes she would grin, and then glance around as though to make sure no one saw her smiling at her phone. She was quieter at lunch, not swearing at the boys so much when they exchanged dirty stories, as though she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Yo, Letty! Girl, come over here!" Leon shouted from where he was bent over the hood of a car. Letty rolled her eyes over to where he was, and then grinned at Dom.

"Notice how he asks for me and not you?" She smirked. "Boy knows who's _really _the brains around here." Dom raised his eyebrows at her.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure him and Vince have a bet going to see who can get a look at your bra first," he crossed his arms as Letty's eyes narrowed. She was wearing a low cut shirt today, and for most of the morning it had been covered by her overalls, but in the days heat, she had tied the overalls to her waist. Dom leaned in close to her, his nose brushing over her hair. "It's green," he murmured before bending back over the car he was fixing. Letty frowned, and a pinkness graced the tips of her ears. She quickly walked away from him and over to Leon.

* * *

"Baby girl!" Giselle called as she came in to the Toretto house. Letty raised an eyebrow at her. "We need to talk—_now_!" Letty smirked, as though she knew already what Giselle was on about. Dom and Vince exchanged looks as Letty got up, stretched languidly, and then slouched over to where the Israeli was standing in the kitchen. The two girls disappeared outside and Vince pursed his lips.

"I called Letty 'baby girl' once…" he began. "She threatened to rip my tongue out."

"I think she's just been on a buzz lately, man," Jesse shrugged. "I caught her listening to some weird ass pop song by the psycho Cyrus chick, and she was dancing to it." Dom didn't particularly like what he was hearing. Everything they were saying, including what he had seen today, all pointed to the fact that Mia was right.

"She's getting laid," Leon grinned, leaning back in his chair and drinking from his bottle of beer. "I mean, _everyone _is in a better mood if they're being fucked properly on a regular basis."

"That why you so grumpy all the time, bro?" Vince shot at the lean man. "You not doing it right?" Leon glared at him.

"As I recall, that blonde chica this weekend came over to my room once you were 'finished' with her, because she wasn't properly satisfied," he snapped. Jesse winced as he let out a stream of smoke.

"Ouch, man," he shook his head. "That goes for both of you. You took Vince's left overs? That's like….That's like _you _were having sex with Vince!" Both men snapped their mouths shut as they pondered Jesse's words and Dom just rolled his eyes, getting up and going into the kitchen. He could see the two girls in the driveway, Giselle about to leave. They said their goodbyes and Letty came back up to the house, jerking her head upwards as a greeting to Dom as she stopped in the doorway.

"Gimmie a beer?" She asked as she took a step back outside, leaning against the railing around the porch. Dom grabbed two beers out of the fridge and came out to join her on the porch. They cracked open the cool beverages and sighed as they threw back the first sip. The quiet between them was comfortable, like it always was. But then, usually when they were standing side by side, drinking beer, Dom wasn't thinking about her naked.

"What'd Giselle want?"

"Oh, just to talk about this guy she's started seeing," Letty shrugged. "Uh, Han? You've probably seen him around at the street races." Dom nodded and pursed his lips, going back to staring at his beer. They drank in silence for several minutes, enjoying each others company.

"Hey, Let," Dom began, looking down at the amber liquid and trying to keep his voice steady.

"Ye?" Letty raised her eyebrow, turning slightly to face him.

"You feel like we can talk about shit?" He asked her. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Are we really going to have that touchy feely talk, man? Since when do we do girl talk?" Letty snorted. Dom shrugged, not saying anything, and she frowned. "Is something wrong?" She asked, sensing the seriousness of the situation. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, sweet as," he shrugged again. She frowned.

"What's up?" She turned around, leaning her elbows on the railing and tilting her head toward him.

"Oh nah," Dom shook his head and breathed out heavily through his nose. Letty looked confused as she drank from her beer. Dom pursed his lips and tapped his bottle against her shoulder. "I was just wondering if maybe there was something you wanted to tell me." He turned his face up to hers from his slouched position, the warm skin of her shoulder radiating on his face.

"What would I want to tell you?" She asked.

"Fucked if I know," he smirked, trying to make light of the conversation. Letty frowned down at him, their faces only several inches apart.

"Dom, you're acting kinda weird, man," she raised an eyebrow, her voice dropping a couple of notches as bent her face a little closer to his. "And don't think I didn't see you looking at me today—and the bra thing made me want to punch you, by the way." Dom let out a laugh, and pulled away, straightening up, glad that he had an out from this awkward conversation he had initiated.

"Letty, girl, you've never worn tops that low," he touched her nose with the tip of his finger. "You really think I'm not going to get a look if I can. I _am _a guy." A slow smile spread across her face as she stepped closer to him.

"Dom," she began quietly. "If you ever look down my top again, and I haven't given you permission to perve at me—which would probably only be because I'm drunk and horny—I'll knee you between the legs." Letty spun on her heel and disappeared into the house. Dom sighed and stayed on the porch, finishing off his beer and then dropping it down into the recycling date. As he turned to go inside, a car pulled up at the curb and he frowned. It wasn't anyone he knew, and from the look of the car, it wasn't anyone that anyone living in the house would know. But the blonde guy that got out and shoved his hands into his leather jacket started making his way up their driveway.

"Can I help you?" Dom asked, positioning himself above the porch stairs, an eyebrow cocked.

"Uh, yeah, hi," the guy gave him a lopsided smile. "I'm here for Letty?"

"Jacob, hey!" Letty came out of the house, holding her wallet.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, uh…" at least she looked guilty as she shot a look at Dom. He raised his eyebrows at her and she gave him a quick smile. "I'll see you in the morning, meet you at work." She hurried down the steps and headed toward the non descript car.

"Later, man," the guy, Jason, gave him a quick wave before turning to the car.

The car pulled away from the curb and Dom was left standing on the porch, watching the Holden take off down the street. A frustrated feeling built up in the pit of his stomach and his sisters words came back to him.

"She did call bullshit," Dom growled under his breath.

_Leave a review, let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

_Love all your reviews guys! Thought you guys should get a little taste of Letty's friend :)_

Letty padded out to the unfamiliar kitchen, her fingers fumbling in the cupboard for a cup. She was completely naked, arching her back as the cold from the room seeped into her body. A second later, fingers were playing over the smooth skin of her shoulders and lips came down on her neck. Letty grinned, spinning around and pressing her body against the sturdy one next to hers. He ran his hands over her hips, coming around and resting at her lower back as his eyes scanned over her appreciatively.

"Come back to bed, Let," Jacob Birchman grunted. Letty smiled as he dipped his head into the curve of her neck, his hands looping around her waist and holding her tight against him.

"I just wanted a drink," she replied.

"There's cans of fizz in the fridge," he told her.

"Any beer?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh, nah. I'm more of a Scotch guy," Jacob murmured. Letty sighed, and shrugged him away, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a can of Mountain Dew. Jacob watched her in the half glow cast by the moon, and leaned against the table, crossing his arms over his toned chest. "Who was that guy at the house? That Dom?" Letty made a non-committal noise at the back of her throat. "He seemed kinda pissed when you left with me."

"He just doesn't know what's going on, and he doesn't like that. He likes having tabs on everything," she shrugged. She put her can down on the bench and came over to the blonde, linking her arms around his neck. "Do you really want to be talking about another guy when you have a naked girl in your kitchen?"

"I guess not," Jacob grinned, his hands sliding down to her ass and his lips capturing hers.

* * *

Dom had been quiet all morning, he had left the house before any of them had got up and once they had gotten to the garage, he had just kept his eyes down and not said anything unless directly spoken too. Not one of the three boys picked up on what was wrong with Dom until Letty walked through the garage door, almost an hour later. One of them being late wasn't particularly unusual, however it wasn't usually Letty…And her hair wasn't usually a complete mess. Leon raised an eyebrow as she walked past him and started on a car that she had been working on the day before.

"Bad case of bed hair there, Let," he grinned over at her. She rolled her eyes, not bothering to look over at him as she pulled her hair into a bun on top of her head. Leon's eyes flashed in surprise as he clicked onto where she had been, and he looked over at Dom. Dom's jaw tightened and his eyes dropped back to the engine in front of him, his movements a little jerkier and his biceps flexing angrily. Vince gave Leon a surprised look and Jesse just grinned, standing next to the door and blowing out a stream of smoke. The kid wasn't as taken off guard as the rest of them. He had seen a few things over the past few weeks that he had known he didn't have a right to comment on—he saw a lot when he was just sitting outside in the dark, having a smoke. He heard a lot too.

The boys kept up the conversation through the day, but when they went home at five, and Dom and Letty stayed behind, an awkward silence fell over the garage. Dom bit his lip and looked over to where Letty was bent over the hood of a car, her ass sticking out, her long tanned legs on display.

"So…Let," Dom began, passing the wrench between his hands. She didn't reply, although he saw her shoulders hunch a little. "Who was that guy last night?"

"Why the interest, Dom?" She asked, her hands never stopping their work on the engine.

"You're family, Let," he replied. "I want to know what's going on with you."

"He's just a guy, Dom," Letty's voice was muffled as she leaned forward over the engine and stared at something clearly more interesting than the conversation they were having. Dom took a few steps closer until he was leaning against the car beside her.

"I'm pretty sure that's not true," Dom raised an eyebrow. Letty sighed and her movements froze. Dom twisted his mouth and took a hesitant step closer. He reached out and gripped the side of the car, trying to stay casual as he turned around to face the engine with her, his muscled arm rubbing up against her toned one. She still didn't move, her breathing coming out jerkily as he leaned over and took the wrench from her hand. "Letty, what's going on? Since when do you hide shit from me?" She pulled her hand away from his as though she was burnt, her eyes

"What do you want, Dom?" Letty finally snapped, turning around and looking at him. "I'm sleeping with someone, so what? I wasn't _hiding _it from you, I just didn't tell you! And quite honestly, that's my right!"

"Why you making this so damn hard, Let?" Dom rolled his eyes. "I just wanna know what's going on with you, girl."

"There's this guy, we fuck. That's pretty much all that's going on," she pursed her lips and tilted her head to one side, managing to look completely annoying and surprisingly cute at the same time. "Oh yeah, and this guy, my boss actually, _won't leave me the fuck alone_," she growled and shoved past him. Dom rolled his eyes again as he watched her stalk over to the office, throwing the stained jersey over her head and onto the desk.

It wasn't that he hadn't seen her change before. As long as he could remember, Letty had absolutely no shame in dressing around the boys. But it was just different this time. He usually wouldn't spare her a second look, but after seeing her completely naked...He knew exactly what was underneath those clothes. She pulled off the shirt she was wearing, standing there in only her bra. She was turned away from him, but that still gave him a tantalizing view of her smooth skin and hinted at the lace underwear she was wearing that was peeking out over the band of her leggings. Dom let his eyes trail over her back before he dropped them to the wrench in his hand, which he was tapping against his left palm.

"Yo, Letty!" He shouted. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Fuck off, Dom," she snapped.

"I was just gonna say, try not to think of me while you're screwing his brains out," he smirked, the corners of his eyes creasing. He was trying to play it off cocky but when her gaze hardened and her mouth flattened into an angry line, he couldn't help feel a flicker of pleasure. She wouldn't be getting pissed if it wasn't at least slightly true. He came into the office, purposefully blocking the entrance when she tried to duck past him. "Is that why you didn't want to tell me about him?" He asked, tilting his head to one side, that confident and annoying and gorgeous smile making Letty flush hot and cold all over as he closed the distance between them and had her cornered against the office desk. "You felt guilty," he grinned when he saw her tongue flick out over her lower lip nervously.

"Stop being such an asshole. I didn't tell you because you and Vince and the boys would have given him a hard time, you would have given me a hard time," Letty cleared her throat, trying not to let their close proximity affect her. She shifted and the shirt she was wearing slipped over her shoulder, a lot looser than the one she had been in earlier. Dom's smile dropped as he saw a mark on her skin, right next to her bra strap. Letty frowned. "What?" She asked, confused by his suddenly serious expression. He exhaled heavily, reaching out and brushing his thumb over her skin. The contact made her shiver and she blinked quickly, looking down to her shoulder where he was touching.

The skin was slightly purpled, obviously from one of the many kisses and sucks from Jacob the night before.

Dom's hand dropped and he shoved both into his pockets.

"Never really thought you'd let someone mark ya, Let," he mumbled, shaking his head slightly. Letty frowned, taken aback by his words.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Dom," she murmured, not entirely certain of what she was meant to say. He nodded slowly, looking back up at her after his eyes drifted over the hickey once more. Letty felt her stomach clench at the expression on his face, and she couldn't understand it.

"That's for damn sure."

The words hung in the atmosphere long after he had left, and Letty sat on the office bench, her fingers still running over the spot that had gained the attention of two very different men.


End file.
